Yasuo/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Death is like the wind—always by my side." - An Ionian of deep resolve, Yasuo is an agile swordsman, trained to wield the air itself against his enemies. As a young man, pride led him down a path of loss, costing him his position, his mentor, and ultimately his own brother. Disgraced by false accusations and now hunted as little more than a criminal, Yasuo wanders his homeland seeking redemption for his past, with only the wind to guide his blade. Unforgiven As a child, Yasuo often believed what the others in his village said of him: on the best days, his very existence was an error in judgement; on the worst, he was a mistake that could never be undone. Like most pain, there was some truth to it. His mother was a widow already raising a young son, when the man who would be Yasuo’s father blew into her life like an autumn wind. And, just like that lonely season, he was gone again before the blanket of Ionian winter settled over the small family. Even though Yasuo’s older half-brother, Yone, was everything Yasuo was not—respectful, cautious, conscientious—the two were inseparable. When other children teased Yasuo, Yone was there to defend him. But what Yasuo lacked in patience, he made up for in determination. When Yone began his apprenticeship at the village’s renowned sword school, a young Yasuo followed, waiting outside in monsoon rain, until the teachers relented and opened the gates. Much to the annoyance of his new peers, Yasuo showed natural talent, and became the only student in several generations to catch the attention of Elder Souma, last master of the legendary wind technique. The old man saw Yasuo’s potential, but like trying to bridle a whirlwind, this pupil was known to ignore most teaching. Yone pleaded with his brother to set aside his arrogance, gifting him a maple seed, the school’s highest lesson in humility. The next morning, Yasuo accepted the position as Souma’s apprentice, and personal bodyguard. When word of the Noxian invasion reached the school, some were inspired by the great stand that had been taken at the Placidium of Navori, and soon the village was bled of the able bodied. Yasuo longed to add his sword to the cause, but even as his classmates and brother left to fight, he was ordered to remain and protect the elders. The invasion became a war. Finally, one rain-slicked night, the drums of a Noxian march could be heard in the next valley over. Yasuo abandoned his post, foolishly believing he could turn the tide. But he found no battle—only a raw grave for hundreds of Noxian and Ionian corpses. Something terrible and unnatural had happened here, something that no single blade could have stopped. The land itself seemed tainted by it. Sobered, Yasuo returned to the school the next day, only to be surrounded by the remaining students, their swords drawn. Elder Souma was dead, and Yasuo found himself accused not only of dereliction, but of murder. He realized the true killer would go unpunished if he did not act quickly, so he fought his way free, though he knew this would all but confirm his apparent guilt. Now a fugitive in war-torn Ionia, Yasuo sought any clue that might lead him to the murderer. All the while, he was hunted by his former allies, continually forced to fight or die. This was a price he was willing to pay, until he was tracked down by the one he dreaded most—his own brother, Yone. Bound by honor, they circled each other. When their swords finally met, Yone was no match and, with a single flash of steel, Yasuo cut his brother down. He begged forgiveness, but Yone’s dying words were of the wind techniques responsible for Elder Souma’s death, and that his brother was the only one who could have known them. Then he fell silent, passing on before he could grant any absolution. Without master or brother, Yasuo wandered the mountains distraught, drinking away the pain of war and loss, a sword without a sheath. There in the snow, he met Taliyah, a young Shuriman stone mage who had fled the Noxian military. In her, Yasuo saw an unlikely student, and in himself, an even more unlikely teacher. He trained her in the ways of elemental magic, wind shaping stone, embracing at last the teachings of Elder Souma. Their world changed with rumors of a risen Shuriman god-emperor. Yasuo and Taliyah parted ways, though he gifted her the treasured maple seed, its lesson now learned. As she returns to her native desert sands, Yasuo has set out for his own village, determined to put right his mistakes... |-| 1st= "The story of a sword is inked in blood." - Yasuo is a man of resolve, an agile swordsman who wields the wind itself to cut down his foes. This once-proud warrior has been disgraced by a false accusation and forced into a desperate fight for survival. With the world turned against him, he will do everything in his power to bring the guilty to justice and restore his honor. Formerly a brilliant pupil at a renowned Ionian sword school, Yasuo was the only student in a generation to master the legendary wind technique. Many believed he was destined to become a great hero. However, his fate was changed forever when Noxus invaded. Yasuo was charged with guarding an Ionian Elder, but, foolishly believing his blade alone could make the difference, he left his post to join the fray. By the time he returned, the Elder had been slain. Disgraced, Yasuo willingly turned himself in, prepared to pay for his failure with his life. He was shocked, however, to find himself accused not just of dereliction, but of the murder itself. Though confused and racked with guilt, he knew the assassin would go unpunished if he did not act. Yasuo raised his sword against the school and fought his way free, knowing his treason would turn all of Ionia against him. Left truly alone for the first time in his life, he set out to find the Elder's real killer. Yasuo spent the next several years wandering the land, seeking any clue that might lead him to the murderer. All the while, he was relentlessly hunted by his former allies, continually forced to fight or die. His mission drove him ever forward, until he was tracked down by the one foe he dreaded most - his own brother, Yone. Bound by a common code of honor, the two warriors bowed and drew their swords. Silently they circled one another under the moonlight. When they finally charged forward, Yone was no match for Yasuo: with a single flash of steel he cut his brother down. Yasuo dropped his weapon and rushed to Yone's side. Overcome with emotion, he demanded to know how his own kin could think him guilty. Yone spoke: "The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?" Understanding swept over Yasuo as he suddenly realized why he had been accused. He professed his innocence once more and begged his brother's forgiveness. Tears streamed down Yasuo's face as his brother passed in his arms. Yasuo buried Yone under the rising sun, but could take no time to mourn. Others would be after him before long. His brother's revelation had given Yasuo newfound purpose: he now had the clue that would lead to the true killer. Swearing an oath, he gathered his belongings and, with one last look at Yone's grave, set out with the wind at his back. Patch History ** Voice over lines restored. * ** Voice over lines restored. ;V9.23 * ** Loading screen border is now uniquely colored per True Damage skin. ;V9.21 * ** Dashing through the with ''Last Breath no longer has that non-champion entity pick it up. ;V9.14 * ** Projectiles can no longer sometimes go through the wind wall. ;V9.9 - April 30th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where it would have no cooldown during its combo with when he switches his camera perspective. ;V9.6 * ** Secondary targets hit are now accounted for by runes. ** cast secondary targets hit are now accounted for by runes. ;V9.4 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 63. * ** Bonus damage on critical strike reduced to from . ;V9.3 * ** *** Voiceover has been restored. ;V9.2 * ** Restored on-hit VFX for tornado. ** Restored missing VFX on - Steel Tempest combo cast. * ** Restored missing buff particles on his sword after casting Last Breath. * ** Restored missing swipe trails on basic attacks. ** *** Restored on-hit VFX for tornado. *** Restored missing VFX on - Steel Tempest combo cast. * ** Restored missing swipe trails on basic attacks. ** *** Restored on-hit VFX for tornado. *** Restored missing VFX on - Steel Tempest combo cast. ** *** Restored missing buff particles on his sword after casting Last Breath. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time to recast the ability. * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.24 * and ** *** Audio cues have been restored. ;V8.11 - June 1st Hotfix * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from 60. * ** The combination of and now properly grants 40% critical strike chance. * ** Critical strike AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.11 * ** Now correctly generates a shield in response to damage from clone. ;V8.8 * and ** *** Ground particle no longer clips into the ground on elevation change. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24b * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased to 1400 from 1200. ;V7.23 * and ** On-hit VFX have been restored. * ** Crescent moon VFX no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +4% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from . ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ** Base health increased to 523 from . ** Health growth increased to 87 from 82. ;V7.17 * ** Can no longer activate by attempting to casting Last Breath on enemy who is not currently knocked up. ;V7.16 * ** No longer faces the wrong direction during his channel animation. ;V7.13 * ** Fixed special borders being cut off at the bottom during loading screen. ;V7.12 * ** *** Now correctly shouts his VO when casting it. ;V7.11 * ** Stack duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ;V7.10 * ** Enemies no longer lose spell shields when walking through the very edge of Wind Wall. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * ** *** Chromas no longer use the base skin particles. ;V7.2 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. ;V6.24 * ** Targeting enemies displacing themselves/each other with . ;V6.22 * ** General *** Basic attack animation desynchronized with damage application. ;V6.21 * ** *** Pixelation on third cast's maximum range indicator. ;V6.18 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. * ** Bonus armor penetration only applies to Yasuo's critical strikes. ** Yasuo dealing a basic attack's worth of extra damage when casting. ;V6.17 * ** First basic attack after casting being delayed if critically striking. ;V6.16 * ** 's cooldown refreshing when attempting to cast on a target the dash immunity is still active on. ;V6.14 * ** Not always critically striking when Yasuo has 100% critical strike chance. * ** Failing to block projectiles if cast right when Yasuo dies. * ** Yasuo sometimes becoming unable to use basic attack after casting. ** Yasuo ignoring both cooldown (regular and per target) and cast time if used while displaced and on on multiple targets. * ** Yasuo sometimes becoming unable to use basic attack after casting. ;V6.2 * ** Third cast and casts during bypassing in certain situations. * ** Ceasing to block projectiles if Yasuo dies while active. ;V6.1 * ** Being bypassed by certain unit-targeted abilities ( ) as it spawns. ;V5.14 * ** Third cast not applying on-hit effects. ;V5.8 * ** Flow generation reduced to 1 stack per units from 1 per 46 at all levels. ** Shield strength increased to from . ;V4.21 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from . ;V4.18 * Stats ** Base health lowered to 462 from 512. ** Base movement speed lowered to 340 from 350. ;V4.17 * ** Going on a shorter cooldown if cast during . ;V4.13 * ** Shield duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Minimum cast time increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduction from attack speed reduced (maximum amount needed for minimum cast time unchanged). ** Third cast dealing instant damage in first cast range when used in quick succession. * ** Passive bonus Flow per cast. ;V4.12 * ** Sometimes not triggering . ;V4.11 * ** Maximum bonus damage reduced to 50% at 2 stacks from 100% at 4. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.3 * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 2. ;V4.2 * ** Flow generation reduced to 1 stack per 46 units from 1 per 40. * ** Displays a maximum range indicator while third cast is available. * ** Passive bonus Flow stacks per cast reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ;V4.1 * ** 10% reduced damage applies to . * ** Third cast uses smart casting by default. ** Interaction with updated for reliability. * ** Blocking allied . * ** Grants maximum Flow on cast. ** Animation time reduced by seconds. ** Yasuo blinking to targets who out of a displacement's target location right before being hit. ** Cooldown timer tracking error in HUD and Spectator Mode. ;V3.15 * Added. }} Category:Champion history Category:Yasuo